


Seen

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was easy to forget them, because she wanted so desperately to forget them. To pretend she was fine, so that she could fully bask in this moment. And now they had ruined everything.





	Seen

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha im not projecting wdym

She had been so caught up in the passion that she hadn't even remembered them.

She _heard_ how his breath caught in his throat at the same time she felt the previously passionate fingers stiffen around her. His entire body had tensed. She glared, looking away. Not wanting to see the look on his face.

Now wanting to look at the scars.

"Oh, Nathalie..." he said eventually, soft, leaning back so that he was kneeling in front of her instead of lying over her, pinning her down. She took the chance to grab a pillow to hide behind. Her arm felt like it was burning. Shame burrowed into her chest.

"I'm sorry" she murmered, curling into herself. "I've quite summarily ruined the mood, haven't i?"

"You haven't done anything" he assured her gently, and there was a worried quality to his speech she rarely heard, a tone higher than usual. He sounded strained, guilty. It made her wince and withdraw more.

With all of her clothes ripped off in the passion of the moment, she slowly scooped them up from the floor, trying not to let him see the scars more. He had already seen them of course, and was unlikely to forget anytime soon, but still. It was the principle of the matter.

She bit back tears and looked down. "I think you should go, sir. Or at least give me a moment to collect myself. I know that's a rude thing to say after what we just-"

"No" he cut in quietly, standing up. "No" he repeated, "I understand. I... Will see you at work tomorrow. And i won't ask. I know you didn't want me to see and i... Don't know what to say"

She buried her face into the pillow. "Please, leave" her voice wobbled, much to her shame. "And let's forget about this"

When the door clicked shut behind him, the sound almost mournful, she burst into quiet, aching tears.


End file.
